SECRETO
by AndreaV
Summary: CLEX. Después de siete años distanciados, Lex y Clark se vuelven a encontrar. Pero Clark no está listo para admitir todos sus secretos. Por favor, escriban sus comentarios. ¡COMPLETA! Jul 25, 2005
1. Parte 1: Encuentros

**SECRETO  
por AndreaV**

_Categoría_: Clex, Romance, Drama, FutureFic  
_Rating_: NC-17  
_Spoilers_: posibles spoilers para todos los capítulos hasta la temporada 4  
_Resumen_: Después de siete años, Lex y Clark se reencuentran, pero Clark no está listo para admitir todos sus secretos.  
_URL_: www geocities com/andreavera/clex-secreto (poner puntos)

_**PARTE 1: ENCUENTROS ** _

Lex se sirvió su dosis usual de escocés y se reclinó en su sillón favorito, admirando el atardecer en Metropolis desde el ventanal de su penthouse. La vista era preciosa, pero la sonrisa del joven millonario no se debía al paisaje, sino a su inesperado encuentro de la mañana.

Su local favorito de Starbucks, el que estaba frente al edificio de Luthorcorp, estaba lleno. La falta de cafeína y una reunión en media hora le hicieron abandonar la fila y caminar hasta otra de las cafeterías de la cadena, ubicada una calle más abajo. Allí había mucha menos gente, sólo cuatro personas antes que él. Cuando estaba por llegar a la caja, para ordenar, sintió dos fuertes y distintivas carcajadas. Se volteó a ver y su corazón dio un salto. Era él. Clark acababa de entrar y reía entusiastamente ante un comentario de su compañera, Lois Lane. Lex no alcanzó a oír qué conversaban, pero ninguno de los dos reporteros podían contener su hilaridad.

La sonrisa de Clark siempre había fascinado a Lex. Hubo un tiempo en que hacía cualquier cosa por obtener una, lo que no era difícil. Él y Clark habían sido amigos, casi hermanos. Y aunque sus sentimientos hacia su joven amigo no eran fraternales, sino más bien románticos, para Lex la amistad había sido suficiente. Él podía vivir con eso. Con eso y con las sonrisas de Clark que iluminaban sus días.

Pero ya habían pasado siete años desde que Clark le había dirigido su última palabra como amigo. Desde entonces, se habían encontrado en varias ocasiones, pero siempre en situaciones formales. En especial desde que Clark trabajaba como reportero de El Planeta. Sus contactos se limitaban a las conferencias de prensa o las entrevistas y en ambas ocasiones habían más personas presentes. Después de ESA noche, nunca más había estado a solas con él.

Y esta mañana, después de tanto tiempo, Lex había tenido una oportunidad única: volver a ver a Clark riendo y relajado, como cuando lo visitaba en el castillo y jugaban pool. Por un segundo le pareció que estaban de vuelta en Smallville y nada había cambiado entre ellos. Pero la voz de la cajera lo había sacado de su fantasía. Así que Lex ordenó su café ("caramel macchiato grande, caramelo extra, leche descremada, dos Sweet & Low, por favor") y se movió junto a la barra a esperar por él. Luego de un par de minutos, Lois y Clark se le unieron, aguardando por su orden.

x  
- ¡Hey, Luthor! -saludó Lois  
- Lois, Clark - respondió Lex con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Clark enrojeció (era impresionante que aún reaccionara así) y miró hacia otro lado  
- Ya veo -dijo Lois, mirando alternadamente a uno y otro- siguen enojados.  
- Yo no estoy enojado con Clark -señaló Lex, mirándolo fijamente- pero si él tiene un problema conmigo, no puedo obligarlo a hablarme.

Clark abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la barrista llamó a Lex y éste tomó su café y con un "Que tengan un buen día" se fue.

Para otra persona hubiera sido un incidente desagradable. Para Lex había sido su mejor día en siete años.

Perdido en sus recuerdos, Lex no se dio cuenta que había estado varios minutos jugando con el vaso, la mirada fija en el horizonte que se tornaba más y más oscuro. El sonido del intercomunicador lo sobresaltó. Se paró a contestar, hacía años que había decidido que sus sirvientes se fueran a casa a las 6 de la tarde. Prefería estar solo.

x  
- ¿Sí? – contestó  
- Habla Scott, de recepción, señor Luthor. Tiene un visitante  
- No estoy esperando a nadie  
- Sí, señor. Pero es el señor Clark Kent –señaló Scott. Todo el personal de seguridad tenía instrucciones de anunciar a Clark inmediatamente si aparecía por el edificio. Hasta ahora sólo lo había hecho para entrevistas programadas, acompañado por Lois.  
- Hágalo subir. –ordenó Lex- Muchas gracias  
- Inmediatamente, señor Luthor – respondió el empleado y cortó.

En menos de un minuto Clark estaba en el penthouse. Vestía jeans y un sweater azul. A pesar que afuera estaba helado, no llevaba chaqueta.

x  
- Clark, que sorpresa – lo saludó Lex, tratando de no traslucir amargura o entusiasmo, pese a que lo embargaban ambos sentimientos.  
- Hola, Lex – respondió Clark, mirando el suelo. Luego levantó la vista. Había tristeza en sus ojos- no sabía si venir o no  
- ¿Qué te hizo decidirte?  
- No lo sé. Supongo que lo que le respondiste a Lois esta mañana  
- Solamente dije la verdad. Yo no tengo ningún problema contigo

Lex se acercó hacia la ventana frente a la cual había estado sentado unos minutos antes y esperó a que Clark continuara. No era él quien debía dar el siguiente paso. Después de todo, no era él quien se había marchado después de hacer el amor y nunca más había vuelto o llamado. Clark le debía una explicación, un adiós, un rechazo, algo.

x  
- Lo que pasó esa noche –habló Clark finalmente- fue un error. Lo siento, debí habértelo dicho a la mañana siguiente, pero no tuve el valor  
- Y te has pasado siete años evitándome –señaló Lex sin ningún tono de voz en especial, simplemente señalando el hecho  
- Sí... bueno... no sabía que decirte.  
- Me hubieras dicho lo mismo que ahora. Qué te hace pensar que antes no lo hubiera entendido.  
- ¡No lo sé!. Estaba confundido... avergonzado.  
- No te preocupes, Clark. Esa noche quedó en el pasado. No tengo intenciones de acosarte o de chantajearte  
- Yo nunca dije eso –lo interrumpió Clark.  
- Mejor así. Sólo quería aclarar la situación  
- Lamento que las cosas terminaran así, Lex  
- Yo también –Lex podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de su ex-amigo.

Era evidente que Clark estaba incómodo, porque cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro y tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Lex contuvo una sonrisa al darse cuenta que aún conservaba mucho del tímido quinceañero que le había salvado la vida.

x  
- Lo siento, tengo que irme. Aún tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Clark de pronto- Lamento haberte molestado  
- De ninguna manera. Me alegra que hayamos clarificado esto  
- Sí... bueno. Adiós – dijo Clark y se dirigió a la puerta  
- Adiós –le respondió Lex en voz baja- Estoy seguro que hay alguna catástrofe en que necesitan tu ayuda.  
Clark se quedó paralizado por un segundo. Luego abrió la puerta y salió.

Lex esperó que la puerta cerrara totalmente y, reprimiendo un gemido, se deslizó hasta el suelto, llorando en silencio. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta que albergaba la esperanza de que Clark volviera algún día para quedarse. Ahora podía estar seguro que eso nunca pasaría.


	2. Parte 2: Reencuentro

**SECRETO  
por AndreaV**

_**PARTE 2: REENCUENTRO**_

Los días posteriores a la visita de Clark habían sido extraños para Lex, una mezcla de alivio y dolor. Por las noches le costaba dormirse y, aunque no lo hubiera confesado jamás, lloraba como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de su madre.

Cuando estaba solo, Lex pensaba en Clark y en los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Recordaba sus extrañas aventuras en Smallville y las agradables tardes de camaradería en su estudio, conversando o jugando pool. Pero, sobre todo, recordaba la noche que habían pasado haciendo el amor. Volvía a sentir los besos, las caricias y el cuerpo de Clark dentro suyo. Se torturaba rememorando cada centímetro de su piel, la suavidad de sus labios, el brillo y la pasión que había visto en los ojos de Clark mientras acababa dentro de Lex.

No obstante, lo único que le quedaba ahora a Lex era el recuerdo de una noche perfecta (la más feliz de su vida), que lo hacía ponerse duro y masturbarse, desahogándose entre lágrimas.

Fue una de esas noches, cerca de las dos de la madrugada, que un ruido despertó a Lex. Siempre había tenido el sueño ligero y mucho más desde que no lograba descansar. Así que se incorporó rápidamente y encendió la lámpara de noche. A los pies de su cama estaba Clark, observándolo con la mirada de cachorro perdido que siempre le había derretido el corazón (no es que Lex fuera a confesar eso tampoco)

x  
- Clark ¿qué sucede?  
- Necesitaba verte  
- ¿A las...? –Lex miró el despertador que estaba en su mesita de noche- ¿1:53 de la mañana?  
- No podía esperar. Mejor dicho, no quería esperar  
- Bueno, ya estoy despierto –Lex se sentó en la cama, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos  
- ¿No vas a preguntarme cómo entré?  
Lex soltó una pequeña risita. Viendo que a Clark le molestaba, retomó una expresión seria y respondió:  
- Supongo que volaste hasta aquí. Alguna ventana debe haber estado abierta o tal vez entraste por el escape de emergencia que da al techo Clark lo miraba sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
- Tú... tú sabías –balbuceó  
- ¿Sobre tus poderes? Hace mucho tiempo –declaró Lex con tranquilidad- Y, antes que preguntes, también sé que tú eres Superman.  
- ¿Desde cuando? –articuló Clark, aún en shock, según dejaba ver su rostro  
- Recordé lo que pasó en Belle Rieve cuando estabas en el último año de secundaria.  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –casi gritó  
- Porque necesitaba saber si alguna vez ibas a confiar en mí –respondió Lex con un dejo de tristeza  
- Lo lamento. Debería haberlo hecho –se disculpó Clark, casi en un susurro. Sin embargo, Lex lo escuchó y sintió que el corazón le saltaba hasta la garganta (era la segunda vez en un mes, tal vez debería ir al cardiólogo)  
- Bueno, yo también desearía que me lo hubieras dicho. Podría haberte asesorado al elegir el traje. Francamente¿rojo y azul? –bromeó Lex y Clark no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada  
- ¡No te burles de mi traje! –replicó con un fingido enojo- son los colores de mi familia  
- ¿A sí?  
- Sí, son los colores de mi familia biológica en Krypton –explicó Clark con un poco de embarazo  
- Mmm... Krypton. Tal vez el daltonismo sea algo genético en otras galaxias  
- ¡Lex!

Sin embargo, ambos estaban riendo. Parecía que el muro entre ambos se había derrumbado, si no totalmente, al menos en gran parte.

x  
- Bueno, Clark¿qué querías decirme?  
- Yo... este...- Clark comenzó a enrojecer, pero de pronto dio un suspiro y dijo algo como "¡qué diablos!" (o eso creyó escuchar Lex) y, al segundo siguiente, tenía a Lex sujeto contra el respaldo de la cama y lo estaba besando con pasión.  
- Clark... ¿qué? –trató de preguntar Lex, pero luego decidió que las explicaciones podían esperar y que lo único que quería era sentir esos labios dulces otra vez.

¡Dios! Esa sensación era maravillosa. Estar en los brazos de Clark nuevamente, sentir su aliento, sus labios y sus lengua que recorrían el cuello de Lex, enloqueciéndolo. ¡Y esas manos! Las grandes manos de Clark recorrían su pecho por debajo del pijama y lo acercaba con firmeza, finalmente tratando de quitar la molesta prenda de noche.

x  
- Clark, espera – lo detuvo Lex, jadeando y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad  
- ¿Qué pasa? –Clark respiraba pesadamente también y no podía dejar de tocar a Lex- ¿no quieres?  
- Clark... –Lex estaba tan excitado que apenas podía hablar, pero hizo un esfuerzo para ordenar sus pensamientos- ¡Clark, necesitamos hablar  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque... mmmm... porque no quiero... mmmm... que pase lo mismo que hace siete años

Clark se detuvo instantáneamente  
- ¡No! Te prometo que no va a ser así  
- ¿En serio¿Te voy a encontrar aquí cuando despierte en la mañana? –Lex no quería sonar esperanzado, pero temía que no estaba resultando  
- Bueno... no lo sé – Clark evitó miralo a los ojos- es complicado  
- ¿Complicado?  
- Yo... es que... Lex, yo quiero hacer el amor contigo... yo... creo que estoy enamorado de ti.  
- Pero.  
- Pero no puedo estar contigo... abiertamente - ¿Abiertamente?  
- Públicamente

Bueno, ahora sí que Lex estaba confundido y eso no era en absoluto común para él. Por una parte sentía que iba estallar de felicidad porque Clark acabada de decirle que lo amaba. Pero por otra, si no había comprendido mal, tenían que mantener todo en secreto.

x  
- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? – dijo Lex, tratando de mantener la calma.  
- Mis padres –respondió Clark, poniendo distancia entre ambos.  
- Clark¿tus padres saben que eres gay?  
- Bi  
- ¿Bi? OK. ¿Tus padres saben que eres bisexual?  
- Nop – Clark movió la cabeza negativamente y miró a Lex con la expresión de un niño atrapado en una travesura grave  
- Ya veo. ¿Y piensas decírselo, digamos... en esta vida?  
- ¡Lex! Esto es extremadamente difícil para mí  
- Estoy seguro que sí. Siempre fuiste un pésimo mentiroso. –comentó Lex, lo que le valió una mirada ofendida de Clark- ¿Qué¡es verdad!  
- Esta bien. Ese no es el punto en este momento.  
- ¿Y el punto es?  
- El punto es que me había propuesto no enamorarme de ningún hombre... pero nunca logré sacarte de mi corazón –las últimas palabras las dijo con una sonrisa tímida que hizo que Lex sintiera que se derretía.  
- Clark, uno no elige de quién se enamora  
- Ya lo sé. Pero yo había jurado no hacer nado respecto a mis sentimientos  
- ¿Pero?  
- Pero cuando conversé contigo, cuando te vi nuevamente a solas... me di cuenta lo mucho que te extrañaba.

Lex levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Clark con suavidad. ¡Dios, cómo amaba a ese hombre! Si pudiera, congelaría ese instante y se quedaría contemplándolo para siempre.

x  
- Entonces¿qué propones? – preguntó Lex sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Clark  
- Ser discretos  
- ¿Y cuál es tu definición de "discretos"?  
- Vernos aquí o en mi departamento  
- ¿Y?  
- Bueno, básicamente es eso  
- ¿No salidas a comer¿No idas al cine juntos?  
- Lex, si alguien nos viera... tú eres una persona conocida. Seguramente al otro día estaría en la portada de El Inquisidor.  
- No creo ser tan famoso como para que mis citas ocupen la portada.  
- ¡Lex!  
- OK. Entiendo tu punto. Pero podríamos salir como amigos. ¿O quieres seguir aparentando que estamos peleados?  
- Tú dijiste que no estábamos peleados...-bromeó Clark  
- ¡Clark!  
- No, no quiero seguir peleado contigo. Pero tampoco puedo quedarme contigo toda la noche y tomar desayuno juntos. Alguien podría hablar.  
- ¿Alguien?  
- Tus empleados  
- ¡Oh!... ¿Cuándo te volviste tan paranoico?  
- No estoy paranoico, soy precavido.  
- Mmm... Precavido  
- Lex ¿Tú me llamas paranoico?


	3. Parte 3: Temores

**SECRETO  
por AndreaV**

**_PARTE 3:TEMORES_**

Ya eran las seis y Clark no aparecía. Lex se paseaba frente al ventanal con un vaso de escocés en la mano, como si esperara ver a aparecer a Clark en cualquier momento. Era absurdo y lo sabía, Clark no iba a llegar a través de la ventana cuando podía aterrizar en el helipuerto ubicado en el techo y entrar al penthouse por la puerta de emergencia.

Era cierto que Clark nunca se había caracterizado por su puntualidad, principalmente debido a los múltiples desastres y crímenes que debía evitar diariamente. Lo más probable es que en este momento hubiera un terremoto en Irán o una inundación en Sri Lanka. Sin embargo, Lex sentía cómo el pánico se apoderaba rápidamente de él y formaba un nudo en su estómago. ¿Y si no acudía a la cita? Porque la noche anterior había sido espectacular, habían pasado horas haciendo el amor. Una vez que Lex le había asegurado a Clark que mantendrían su relación en secreto, Clark se había vuelto loco de alegría y había probado diligentemente cada posición que se les pudo ocurrir. De hecho, Lex no recordaba haber tenido tan buen sexo oral en su vida. Clark tenía una boca exquisita y una lengua incansable que había masajeado su miembro con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, hasta el punto que Lex había dejado de pensar coherentemente y sólo había articulado gemidos hasta que acabó en la garganta de Clark, sin poder contenerse.

¡Dios! Clark había sido perfecto. Se habían besado, acariciado y dicho cada palabra melosa que existía (aunque Lex lo negaría hasta la muerte). Finalmente, se habían dormido muy juntos, Lex apoyado en el pecho de Clark, mientras éste lo rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. Habían dormido un par de horas hasta las seis de la mañana, cuando Clark se había levantado y vestido rápidamente y, tras besar a su amante brevemente, había desaparecido en un torbellino.

A las nueve de la mañana, Lex no pudo más y tuvo que llamar a Clark a El Planeta. Necesitaba saber si se verían nuevamente o si, como la primera vez que habían hecho el amor siete años atrás, iba a ser borrado de su vida. Resultó que Clark había tratado de comunicarse con él varias veces, pero Severina, su asistente, no le había pasado las llamadas. Lex sintió deseos de despedir a alguien, pero luego recordó que él mismo había ordenado que nadie lo interrumpiera y había olvidado (sumido en los recuerdos de la noche anterior) mencionar que Clark era la excepción. Acordaron que Clark iría a cenar al penthouse a las seis y que luego... bueno, luego encontrarían algo en que pasar el tiempo.

Y ya eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y Clark no aparecía. Lex contemplaba llamarlo a su celular, pero no deseaba parecer patético ni tampoco quería acosarlo. ¡Pero a quién engañaba! Era patético. estaba patéticamente enamorado de Clark desde el momento en que lo había sacado del agua, aunque le hubiera tomado un par de años admitírselo a sí mismo. Sin embargo, cuando Clark había peleado con él después de descubrir la habitación en que Lex almacenaba información sobre él, entonces había comprendido que el dolor que sentía en el corazón iba más allá de la pena por perder a su mejor (y único) amigo. Lex Luthor estaba enamorado de Clark Kent. Patético.

Patético porque, hasta donde Lex sabía, Clark era 100 heterosexual. Criado en Kansas y por Jonathan Kent, nada menos, no había otra posibilidad. Así que se había dedicado a recobrar su amistad, guardando para sí sus sentimientos más profundos. Por eso la noche que él y Clark habían salido a celebrar su primer examen aprobado como novato en MetU, Lex nunca esperó que terminaría con Clark en su cama y fuera de su vida, todo al mismo tiempo. Habían salido a comer, luego habían paseado y finalmente regresado al penthouse de Lex por un café. Habían empezado a recordar lo extraño que habían sido sus años de amistad, entre ex-esposas homicidas y mutantes desquiciados. Un comentario había llevado a otro y acabaron riendo sin saber por qué, pero sin poder detenerse. La risa llevó al contacto físico (un abrazo perfectamente inocente) y éste a un beso que, cuando comenzó, no terminó hasta que ambos estaban desnudos en la cama, frotando sus cuerpos y eyaculando uno sobre el otro.

Toda la pasión contenida por ambos había estallado esa noche. Lex sabía que Clark era virgen, pero todas sus aprehensiones se habían disipado cuando su joven amante le había pedido que lo penetrara con tanto deseo en los ojos y en la voz, que casi tiene un orgasmo en ese instante. Una noche perfecta que, sin embargo, lo había dejado con el corazón destrozado cuando no encontró a Clark a la mañana siguiente. Tras varios días de llamarlo y tratar de hablar con él en la universidad, Lex había comprendido que Clark no deseaba volver a verlo y, tratando de conservar algo de dignidad, se había mantenido al margen de su vida por siete años. Hasta ahora.

Ahora Lex tenía otra oportunidad y no pensaba desperdiciarla. Iba a hacer todo lo necesario para conservar a Clark a su lado. Su orgullo le importaba un carajo. Si tenía que suplicar iba a hacerlo. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ese pedacito de felicidad que acababa de recobrar. Tal vez no fuera como en los cuentos de hadas, pero Lex había perdido demasiado amor en su vida para saber que "vivieron felices para siempre" no había sido escrito para él. Iba a disfrutar cada momento junto a Clark, lo iba a adorar y a complacer y a amar con todas sus fuerzas. Y cuando Clark lo dejara, cuando se cansara de él o encontrara una linda chica que lo quisiera y de la que no tenía que avergonzarse... entonces a Lex le quedarían los recuerdos del tiempo compartido. Y él iba a pelear por que ese tiempo fuera lo más largo posible. Claro, si es que Clark volvía.

Lex escuchó un zumbido y, antes que pudiera voltear a ver, se encontró presionado contra la pared mientras Clark le besaba el cuello con desesperación.

x  
- Mmmm... creí que no venías -logró articular Lex. Los labios que le succionaban suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha no lo dejaban pensar -  
- Accidente de tren en Nigeria -explicó Clark sin soltar la oreja  
- Oh! Pensé en... mmmm... llammmmm... arte al celular  
- Sin señal en África - ahora Clark se concentró en la cicatriz del labio superior de Lex  
- Mmmm.  
- ¿Lex?  
- ¿Mmmm?  
- ¿Tienes hambre?  
- No... mmmm... pero tengo una idea para abrir el apetito


	4. Parte 4: Silencios

**SECRETO  
por AndreaV**

**_PARTE 4: SILENCIOS_**

La iba a matar. Si era Lois la que llamaba, iba a contratar un asesino a sueldo y la iba a mandar a matar. Sabía que podía conseguir a alguien que no dejara rastro. Nunca lo iban a vincular con él.

Bueno, Lex sabía que estaba exagerando, Lois le caía bien. Se reía bastante con las historias que Clark le contaba sobre sus investigaciones. Había que darle crédito, la mujer tenía una capacidad sorprendente para atraer problemas. Tal vez sólo la superaban Clark y él mismo. Y si en este momento era ella la que hacía sonar insistentemente el celular de Clark, bueno, acababa de meterse en un serio lío con Lex Luthor. Ya vería lo que caro que se pagaba por interrumpirlo cuando hacía el amor.

Hasta ese momento la noche había sido excelente. Clark había llegado a las ocho y estaba especialmente cariñoso. Había tenido un día difícil y necesitaba ser consentido, por lo que Lex se había aplicado en acariciarlo y besarlo mientras retozaban en el sillón. Clark se había retorcido como una gran gato tomando el sol y, finalmente, le había pedido que le hiciera el amor. Esa noche tenía ganas que Lex lo penetrara. Por supuesto, había obtenido su deseo.

Pero ahora era Lex el que quería ser penetrado. Le encantaba sentir a Clark dentro suyo. Su joven amante era... enorme, por lo que se habían tomado un tiempo para preparar a Lex. Clark había sido extremadamente tierno y cuidadoso, usando primero un dedo, luego dos y finalmente tres para abrirlo antes de introducir su miembro muy bien lubricado. Lex se había sentado lentamente, dejando que el enorme pene de Clark entrara de a poco. Cuando ya lo tenía todo adentro, se había tomado un momento para acostumbrarse al tamaño cuando... había sonado el celular de Clark. Si era Lois la iba a matar.

.  
- Ignóralo -gimió Lex  
- Lex, puede ser algo importante - contestó Clark de mala gana  
- No me importa, estamos ocupados - respondió Lex y comenzó a moverse sobre Clark  
- ¡Lex! - gimió Clark y lo detuvo con una de sus manos, asiéndolo firmemente para que no pudiera moverse. Luego agarró el celular desde la mesita de noche y miró la pantalla para saber quien llamaba. Era su madre. - Lex... ¡Lex! -pese a que lo tenía sujeto, Lex seguía tratando de moverse - Lex, es mi madre, tengo que contestar.

¡Maldición!. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Si era Martha quien llamaba, Clark tenía que contestar. Y lo peor era que no podía mandarla matar, Lex la quería mucho para causarle algún daño. Estaba perdido. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a ser capaz de seguir con el sexo. Había algo sucio en tener a Clark dentro mientras hablaba con su madre. Así que, se retiró rápidamente y se bajó de la cama. Clark lo miró como pidiendo disculpas, pero no pudo decirle nada.

.  
- Sí, mamá, lo sé... - respondía al teléfono- Sí estoy en casa.  
"Mentiroso", pensó Lex mientras se dirigía al baño  
- ...Estoy un poco cansado -continuaba Clark - Tuve un día difícil. Entrevistamos al alcalde, pero no quería hablar de los temas interesantes y después tuvimos que pelear con unos funcionarios públicos para obtener unos papeles para nuestra investigación. Además, hubo una avalancha en Suiza en la mañana y un incendio forestal en Brasil.  
"Y cuando llegué a casa, Lex me lo metió dos veces", agregó Lex mentalmente, mientras sacaba un pijama del closet.  
- ... sí, mamá. ¿Y cómo está papá?

Ahora sí que le noche estaba arruinada. Cualquier mención a Jonathan Kent era suficiente para acabar con la pasión de Lex.

.  
-...pero¿se está tomando los medicamentos?...pausa ¿por qué? Pásamelo por favor

"¡Genial", pensó Lex. Era definitivo, no más sexo esa noche.

.  
- Papá¿cómo estás?... _pausa_ Yo estoy bien, pero mamá me dijo que no te tomas todas tus medicinas..._pausa_ no..._pausa_ no..._pausa_ papá..._pausa_ no te estoy controlando, me preocupo por tí..._pausa_ Está bien, lo prometo..._pausa_ Voy a ir el fin de semana y vamos a conversar¿OK?... _pausa_ Bueno, buenas noches... _pausa_ Sí, dame con ella.

Les se puso el pijama mientras Clark le daba las buenas noches a su madre. Luego se metió a la cama y se acostó dándole la espalda. Apenas Clark cortó, sintió como sus grandes brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda, mientras lo besasba suavemente en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

.  
- Lex, lo siento - se disculpó Clark- Hace mucho que no veo a mis padres y mamá estaba preocupada por mí  
- Está bien, Clark, son tus padres  
- ¡Hey! Podemos seguir ahora  
- Ya no tengo ganas  
- Lex¿qué pasa?. ¿Te enojaste porque contesté el teléfono? No quería que mi madre se preocupara. Ya sabes.  
Lex se voltó bruscamente y miró a Clark fijamente a los ojos. Luego preguntó:  
- Clark¿cuando fue la última vez que visitaste a tus padres?  
- Hace tres meses¿por qué?  
- Porque hemos estado juntos por poco más de dos meses  
- ¿Y? Tú sabes que he estado ocupado  
- ¿Cuántas veces a la semana llamas a tus padres?  
- Una o dos.  
- ¿Y antes?  
- ¿Antes?  
- Sí, antes. Antes de estar conmigo.  
- No lo sé... ¿tres o cuatro?. ¡Pero tenía mucho tiempo libre en las noches! Ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer -Clark trató de bajar la tensión entre ellos acariciando el pecho de Lex bajo el pijama, pero éste le sujetó la mano.- ¡Lex¿qué pasa contigo!  
- ¿Conmigo? Nada. Quisiera saber qué pasa contigo  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Quiero decir que estás evitando a tus padres, Clark  
- ¡Eso es absurdo!  
- ¿En serio? - los ojos de Lex desafiaban a Clark a negarlo. Después de unos momentos Clark no resistió y bajó la mirada  
- No sé qué decirles.  
- Según recuerdo tu idea era no decir nada en absoluto - Lex aún estaba enojado, pero aún así acarició el rostro de Clark. No soportaba verlo sufrir  
- Cada vez que hablo con ellos y me preguntan si ha pasado algo importante, me destroza no poder contarles de nosotros.  
- Clark, tú mismo dijiste que es lo mejor - Lex apartó un mechón de la frente de Clark con suavidad- Además, no quiero que tu padre venga con su escopeta a tratar de matarme. Estoy tratando de implantar un record. Hace más de un año que nadie trata de matarme.  
- ¡Lex! -Clark no pudo evitar reir, que era justamente lo que Lex quería  
- Amor, no puedes torturarte por todo. Yo sé que amas a tus padres y, personalmente, creo que sería muy sano para tu salud mental contarles que eres bisexual, pero eso es algo que debes hacer cuando estés listo.  
- ¿Qué pasa si nunca estoy listo?  
- Seguramente tu madre se dará cuenta de todas maneras. Tú sabes que nadie es capaz de engañarla por mucho tiempo  
- ¡Oh, Dios¿Qué voy a hacer este fin de semana cuando los visite?  
- No lo sé, Amor. Pero preocuparte no va a servir de nada. Ven aquí - Lex acunó a Clark entre sus brazos- ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Estoy seguro que todo va a salir bien.  
- Tienes razón. No soluciono nada preocupandome - Clark cerró los ojos y se acomodó sobre el pecho de Lex. - ¿Lex?  
- ¿Sí?  
- Te amo.  
- Yo también te amo, Hermoso. Buenas noches.  
- Buenas noches.

Clark se durmió casi enseguida. Sin embargo, Lex permaneció despierto durante horas. Contrariamente a lo que le había dicho a su novio, que Clark visitara a sus padres ese fin de semana lo asustaba terriblemente.


	5. Parte 5: Decisiones

SECRETO - Parte 5  
Por AndreaV 

**_PARTE 5: DECISIONES_**

Lex sentía que lo habían golpeado en el estómago y lo habían dejado sin respiración. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de los asientos junto a la pared, la mirada fija en un punto invisible, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

Ese fin de semana había sido un infierno para Lex. En el momento en que Clark se había levantado de su lado la madrugada del sábado, un presentimiento sombrío no había dejado de perseguirlo. La visita a la Granja Kent era un terrible error, por más que el mismo Lex la hubiera alentado.

Lex había pasado todo el sábado tratando de trabajar en su estudio, sin lograrlo. Su mente vagaba sin control hasta Clark y qué le diría (y qué no) a sus padres. La noche no había sido mucho mejor, aún cuando Clark lo había llamado brevemente antes de la cena y le había asegurado que todo estaba bien. Cuando la mañana del domingo había sonado el teléfono, Lex supo que eran malas noticias aún antes de contestar. Jonathan Kent estaba en el hospital.

Lex había volado hasta Smallville, donde un automóvil de la compañía lo había trasladado rápidamente hasta el hospital. Allí había encontrado a Martha y a Clark en la sala de espera. Evidentemente habían pasado toda la noche allí.

.  
- Lex ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Martha apenas lo vio  
- Clark me avisó... -comenzó a responder Lex, pero al ver la mirada atónita de Martha se dio cuenta que Clark no le había contado de la renovación de su "amistad"  
- Mamá, Lex y yo... - Clark se apresuró a decir- ...nosotros solucionamos nuestras... ejem...diferencias... somos amigos nuevamente  
- ¡Oh! Ya veo. Gracias por venir - Martha le tendió la mano y Lex se sentó junto a ella  
- Sra. Kent, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar  
- Gracias, pero no hay nada por ahora, Lex. Los médicos ya lo estabilizaron. Ahora solamente hay que esperar.  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
- Un infarto, Lex. Jonathan siempre ha sido muy terco y últimamente no estaba tomando todos sus medicamentos. Sólo era cosa de tiempo para que esto pasara - Las últimas palabras fueron dichas con especial énfasis.

Lex miró a Clark y vio que éste tenía los ojos fojos en el suelo. Era evidente que el comentario de Martha había estado dirigido a él. No había que ser psíquico para saber que Clark y su padre habían discutido y que, a raíz de la pelea, Jonathan había sufrido el infarto.

* * *

Aunque sólo fue poco más de media hora, a Lex le pareció que habían estado esperando una eternidad . El médico que trataba a Jonathan se acercó a hablar con ellos.

.  
- Doctor¿cómo está mi padre? -preguntó Clark de inmediato  
- Mejor. Su condición aún es de cuidado, pero estamos confiado en que lo superará. Jonathan es un hombre fuerte.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de Martha y Clark e incluso Lex sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima.

.  
- ¿Podemos verlo? -preguntó Clark  
- Sí, pero sólo una persona y que sea breve. No puede agitarse - respondió el médico  
- Mamá, entra tú -decidió Clark  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
- Sí. Papá se alegrará de verte.  
- Está bien. Gracias, amor -dijo Martha y besó a su hijo en la mejilla  
- Por aquí- indicó el doctor, conduciendo a Martha hacia el fondo del pasillo.  
- ¡Mamá! - la llamó Clark de pronto y corrió hacia ella - Dile a papá que lo amo... y que me perdone. Nunca quise que esto pasara.  
- Lo haré. Pero no debes culparte, Clark -le acarició el rostro - Y recuerda que tu padre y yo te amamos no importa qué pase.  
- Lo sé -murmuró Clark y la dejó ir.

Lex observaba todo en silencio. Tenía miedo a preguntar qué había pasado. Clark caminó de vuelta a la sala de espera y ocupó el asiento junto a él.

.  
- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Lex calmadamente, sin mirar a Clark  
- Discutimos - respondió Clark lacónicamente  
- ¿Sobre qué?  
- Les conté que soy bisexual -la voz de Clark era apenas un susurro- Papá se puso furioso. Comenzó a culparse de que yo fuera un... un pervertido- el rostro de Clark estaba inundado por las lágrimas- Estaba tan molesto que sufrió un infarto.  
- Clark, ya escuchaste a tu madre. Y tú mismo le dijiste el otro día que tenía que tomarse sus medicinas - Lex trató de calmarlo y quiso tomarle la mano, pero Clark la retiró bruscamente  
- No importa. Yo sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción. Nunca debí haber dicho nada  
- Clark, no puedes ocultarles la verdad eternamente  
- Tienes razón, no puedo -había una frialdad en la voz de Clark que hizo que Lex sintiera escalofríos  
- Clark...  
- No, tienes razón. No puedo ocultarles la verdad ni puedo mentirles. Mis padres han hecho demasiado por mi. Es tiempo que yo haga algo por ellos.  
- Clark...-trató de interrumpirlo Lex nuevamente  
- Y la única forma de hacerlo es no teniendo nada que ocultar.  
- Espero que no estés tratando de decir lo que estoy pensando- dijo Lex, el pánico en su voz evidente  
- Lex, lo nuestro se terminó -esta vez Clark lo miró directamente a los ojos, lleno de determinación  
- Clark, por favor. Yo te juro que nunca voy a decir nada -suplicó Lex. Algo totalmente ajeno a su naturaleza, pero esta era una situación desesperada  
- Lo sé, Lex. Pero tarde o temprano yo voy a hacerlo y eso va a matar a mi padre  
- Clark... por favor -Lex tenía un nudo en la garganta que casi no lo dejaba articular palabra- ...por favor  
- Lo siento, Lex -Clark estaba llorando, pero su rostro mostraba que no iba a dar paso atrás. Se paró resueltamente y Lex se levantó también, tratando (inútilmente) de retenerlo a su lado, agarrándolo del brazo. Clark miró a Lex con tristeza y dijo:- Si sirve de algo, te amo y creo que siempre te voy a amar.

Clark dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia final del pasillo, por donde había desaparecido Martha minutos antes, dejando a Lex demasiado abatido para poder reaccionar. Sentía que lo habían golpeado en el estómago y lo habían dejado sin respiración. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de los asientos junto a la pared, la mirada fija en un punto invisible, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

"Yo también te amo", susurró.


	6. Parte 6: Verdad

**SECRETOS  
por AndreaV **

**_PARTE 6: VERDAD_**

Lex se dirigió hacia donde estaba Clark y se sentó junto a él.

.  
- Lex... -trató de protestar Clark  
- Vine a ver cómo estaba tu padre -lo interrumpió Lex  
- Podrías haber llamado -replicó Clark bruscamente  
- Pensé que te gustaría tener a un amigo a tu lado  
- Lex -Clark lo miró con enojo- creí que había sido suficientemente claro ayer  
- Claro como el agua. Pero no recuerdo que dijeras que no podíamos ser amigos.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Amigos. Alguna vez lo fuimos. -Lex fijó sus ojos en los de Clark  
- ¿Tú crees que después de todo lo que ha pasado podemos ser solamente amigos?  
- No lo sé, Clark; pero después de botarme... dos veces... creo que al menos meresco esa oportunidad.  
- Supongo que sí - respondió Clark y desvió la mirada.

Ninguno de los dos tenía energía (o fuerza de voluntad) para decir nada más. Así que permanecieron sentados, hombro con hombro, sin decir palabra hasta que Martha regresó. Ella había estado acompañando a Jonathan, quien ahora dormía.

Tanto Clark como su madre lucían cansados, por lo que Lex los invitó a comer algo a un restaurante cercano al hospital. Luego los trajo de vuelta y se excusó diciendo que tenía negocios que atender. Si Clark no hubiera estado tan exitado porque una enfermera le dijo que su padre quería verlo, se hubiera dado cuenta que, en vez de dirigirse a la salida, Lex se había encaminado hacia la administración del hospital. Allí se encargó de que todos los gastos de Jonathan fueran cargados a su cuenta y dejó instrucciones de que, si era necesario, trajeran a los mejores especialistas de Metrópolis. Todo costeado por él. Lex sabía que si su padre moria, la culpa iba a consumir a Clark de tal manera que iba perderlo totalmente y para siempre. Ya había conocido lo que se sentía vivir lejos de Clark y no se sentía capaz de sufrirlo nuevamente. Ya fuera como amante o tan sólo como amigo, Clark Kent tenía que quedarse a su lado.

* * *

La recuperación de Jonathan marchaba lentamente, pero de forma satisfactoria. Después de una semana, el doctor le permitió levantarse al baño. Aunque iba a tomar algún tiempo, el pronóstico era auspicioso. Eso si dejaba de ser terco y comenzaba a tomar todas sus medicinas después que lo dieran de alta.

Lex había estado en el hospital la mayor parte del tiempo, acompañando a Clark o a Martha, llevándoles café de el Talón y algunas golosinas. Era él quien se encargaba de mantenerlos alimentados y asegurarse que descansaran. Clark había pedido permiso sin sueldo en El Planeta y se encargaba que todo en la granja marchara bien. Era una suerte que tuviera súper fuerza y súper velocidad, las que le permitían poder estar con sus padres.

En las tres semenas que siguieron a ésta, cuando Jonathan ya podía recibir visitas breves, la mitad del pueblo desfiló por el Smallville Medical Center. La lista incluía algunos hijos pródigos como Lana, Chloe (que voló desde Chicago) e incluso Pete, que se hizo un espacio en su ocupado horario para viajar desde Nueva York, donde trabajaba para una importante firma de abogados. Adicionalmente, los colegas de Clark enviaron tarjetas y globos para alegrar a Jonathan. Perry, Lois y Jimmy Olsen también se apersonaron, separadamente, en varias ocasiones y le aseguraron a Clark que podía tomarse todo el tiempo que necesitara.

Lex, por su parte, permanecía en las sombras, siempre presente para ayudar o reconfortar, pero tratando de no molestar y, sobre todo, de no presionar a Clark. Era evidente que éste último se sentía agobiado por la situación y sus propios sentimientos. Incluso Superman había reducido su rescates a las catástrofes más apremiantes. La policía y los bomberos tendrían que solucionar todo lo demás.

Lex sabía que era lo suficientemete poderoso para hacer que quienes buscaran negocios con él tuvieran que viajar a Smallville. No obstante, en un par de ocasiones, sus interlocutores eran demasiado importantes como para hacerlos viajar hasta un pequeño pueblo en medio de Kansas y él tuvo que desplazarse hasta Matropolis. Sin embargo, apenas conluyó sus negociaciones, se apresuró a volar de vuelta junto a Clark.

Una tarde en que el volumen de visitas era especialmente alto; Lex se retiró a la cafetería del hospital a trabajar en su computador portatil. Estaba absorto en la revisión de una propuesta de compra de un banco en Brasil cuando sintió un breve carraspeo frente a él. Levantó la vista y vio a Martha Kent.

.  
-¡Martha! -ya habían vuelto a la confianza de tratrase por el nombre de pila- Disculpa, no te había visto  
- No te preocupes.  
- Siéntate por favor¿quieres tomar algo? - ofreció Lex, cerrando su computador  
- No, gracias -ella ocupó la silla frente a él- me gustaría conversar contigo, si es que no estás muy ocupado  
- ¡Claro que no! Para tí, nunca estoy ocupado  
- Lex, acabo de pasar por la administración del hospital y me dijeron que el seguro médico cubría todos los gastos  
- ¿Y? - Lex trató de simular que no sabía a dónde iba esa conversación, pero le resultaba casi imposible mentirle a Martha Kent  
- Y yo sé que eso es imposible. Nuestro seguro médico está lejos de cubrir más de un mes de hospitalización con tratamiento especializado y medicinas de alto costo  
Lex se miró las manos y esperó a que Martha continuara  
- Yo... Gracias - dijo Martha  
Lex abrió la boca para decir que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero no pudo  
- De nada. -respondió- Sólo quiero pedirte que por favor no le digas nada a Clark... ni a Jonathan, por supuesto. No quiero ser responsable de que le de otro infarto  
Martha se rió suavemente y continuó:  
- Hay otro tema del que quiero hablarte  
- Soy todo oídos  
- Es sobre Clark  
¡Oh, no! la situación se estaba poniendo peligrosa.  
- ¿Le pasa algo?  
- Es lo que me gustaría saber. Que pasa entre ustedes y qué pasó hace siete años que hizo que no se hablaran durante todo este tiempo  
- Martha, con todo respeto, creo que deberías preguntarle eso a Clark  
- Te lo estoy preguntando a tí, Lex. En este asunto confío más en tí que en mi hijo para decirme la verdad. Últimamente me he dado cuenta que Clark se guarda muchas cosas para sí  
- Él no quiere procuparlos  
- Ya lo sé. Pero odio que nos mienta, o que nos ocoulte cosas que son importantes para él.  
- Martha, Clark se siente terriblemente culpable por lo que le pasó a Jonathan  
- ¡Estoy cansada de repetirle que no es su culpa! - casi gritó Martha. Lex le tomó las manos  
- Ya lo sé, pero tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Clark siempre se culpa de todo. Lleva el peso del mundo en sus hombros.  
- Es por eso que necesito saber que pasa. -Martha lo miró suplicante  
- Le prometí a Clark...  
- ¡Lex, por favor!  
- Martha, te puedo asegurar que Clark y yo somos solamente amigos. Estamos tratando de recomponer nuestra amistad y de verdad espero que alguna vez llegue a ser como cuando nos conocimos.  
- Te creo, Lex. No he visto nada que me haga pensar que son algo más que amigos. Mi pregunta es. ¿Alguna vez lo fueron?

Lex se quedó helado. Algo totalmente fuera de lo común para él, no supo que decir. Y sintió que se ruborizaba. ¡Dios, estaba en problemas!  
- Yo... -murmuró  
- Entiendo -dijo Martha- ¿Por eso pelearon hace siete años?  
- No peleamos - Lex bajó la vista nuevamente, no podía mirar a los ojos a Martha y decirle que se había acostado con su hijo-Fue algo de una noche. Clark se arrepintió y decidió que no quería volver a verme. Le prometí que no le diría a nadie.  
- Lex, no sé quién es más transparente, Clark o tú. Se sientan a metros de distancia y se miran constantemente. Parecen dos novios que acaban de pelearse.  
Lex no pudo evitar una risa amarga.  
- Te aseguro que nunca fuimos novios  
- ¿Amantes?  
Lex levantó la vista horrorizado. Nunca creyó que Martha quisiera saber tanto. La mayoría de las personas preferían ignorar lo que no les gustaba.  
- No resultó... -fue lo único que atinó a responder él  
- ¿Por qué¿Lo engañaste¿Te engañó?  
- ¡No!  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
- ¿Qué pasó? Pasó que Jonathan tuvo el infarto y Clark se dio cuenta que yo no valía la pena el esfuerzo -respondió Lex, su voz trasluciendo el dolor que eso le causaba- No es que yo no supiera que tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar. Sólo esperaba que fuera tarde.  
Martha se quedó en silencio. Seguramente para ella era muy difícil escuchar aquello.  
- ¿Lo amas? -preguntó ella finalmente. Lex la miró asombrado. No esperaba esas palabras. Reproches e insultos, sí. No una pregunta tan simple.  
- Más que a nada en el mundo - respondió con total y brutal honestidad  
- Entonces no pierdas la fé - le dijo Martha. Se paró de la silla, se inclinó sobre Lex, lo besó en la frente y se fue.


	7. Parte 7: Confesiones

**SECRETO  
****Por AndreaV**

_**PARTE 7: CONFESIONES**_

Clark se retorcía de placer, gimiendo mientras explotaba en un orgasmo, cubriendo su propio pecho y el de Lex con su semen. Lex estaba seguro que no debía haber nada más hermoso en el mundo que su amante descontrolado de placer. Ese pensamiento hizo que no pudiera esperar más y dejara que su propio orgasmo se desatara, mientras él se movía con fuerza dentro de Clark.

Unos pocos minutos después, ambos yacían frente a frente en la cama, disfrutando de la descanso que sigue a la pasión. Clark con los ojos cerrados, Lex observando a su amor. Le parecía un sueño tenerlo a su lado nuevamente. Después de todo, hacía apenas un par de meses que Clark le había dicho que no podían seguir juntos.

.  
- Lex –dijo Clark sin abrir los ojos- esto no puede volver a pasar  
Por supuesto, era demasiado bueno para que durara.  
- Clark, te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que vino a mi apartamento y me besó apenas cruzó la puerta  
- Ya lo sé –respondió Clark y sus grandes ojos verdes miraron a Lex con tristeza- Te extrañaba mucho  
- Hablamos casi todos los días  
- Extrañaba hacer el amor contigo  
- Entonces ¿por qué insistes en esa absurda idea de que no podemos estar juntos?. Clark, yo te amo –Lex nunca había sido tan sincero en su vida  
- Yo también te amo, pero esto no puede volver a pasar. Si continuamos así no voy a poder dejarte...  
- ¿Y eso es tan terrible?  
- Lex, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil para mí –suplicó Clark, casi llorando  
- Está bien, hermoso, ven aquí – Lex le tendió los brazos y Clark se acomodó en su pecho- Todo va a ser como tú quieras. Pero por favor, no me dejes fuera de tu vida. Si quieres que seamos sólo amigos, está bien. No es lo que yo desearía, pero si es todo lo que puedo tener, lo acepto. Sin embargo, no voy a aceptar que me excluyas de tu vida.  
- Nunca podría hacer eso  
- Lo hiciste una vez  
- Ya lo sé y dolió demasiado. Yo también necesito tenerte a mi lado, aunque no podamos ser amantes  
- Clark, si fuera por mí, tu serías mucho más que mi amante. Le diría a todo el mundo que te amo y que soy el hombre más afortunado de la tierra, porque tú también me amas.  
Clark levantó su rostro y miró a Lex con adoración.  
- Yo soy el afortunado –dijo sonriendo y luego besó a Lex con dulzura.

Durante los siguientes tres meses Clark mantuvo su promesa de buscar a Lex sólo como amigos. Para evitar tentaciones, siempre se encontraban en lugares públicos como cafeterías o restaurantes. Incluso, fueron juntos a un par de juegos de los Sharks.

Casi siempre Lex tenía que esperar a su amigo, para quien la puntualidad era una meta imposible. Cada vez que el pobre Clark tenía la intención de llegar a la hora, algo sucedía. La última vez había sido un incendio en un pozo petrolero en el Golfo Arábigo. Así que Lex se sorprendió de verlo entrar a Starbucks justo a la hora acordada y con una gran sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

.  
- Clark¡Qué sorpresa!  
- ¡Lex!  
- Se te ve muy contento hoy  
- Tengo que contarte algo –respondió Clark mientras hacía la fila para ordenar su café. Unos pocos minutos después se sentaba frente a Lex con un espresso en la mano.  
- Bueno, soy todo oídos –dijo Lex reclinándose en el respaldo de la silla  
- Tuve una larga conversación con mi papá este fin de semana  
- ¿Y?  
- Me dijo que está de acuerdo  
- ¿De acuerdo con qué? –Lex se estaba poniendo nervioso  
- Conmigo... tú sabes –Clark bajó la voz- conque me gusten los hombres  
- ¡Oh!  
- ¿Te das cuenta lo que eso significa? –los ojos de Clark brillaban de emoción  
- ¿Que Martha hizo un excelente trabajo de persuasión?  
- ¡No! Bueno, sí. Pero ¿no te das cuenta? Si mi padre está de acuerdo, podríamos estar juntos después de todo.  
Lex miró con tristeza y humor a Clark. ¡Cómo era posible que aún fuera tan ingenuo!  
- Clark, tu padre podrá aceptar que eres bi, pero preferiría verte con Hannibal Lecter que conmigo  
- ¡Lex, no digas eso!... Hannibal Lecter es muy viejo para mí.

* * *

Tres semanas después de que Clark entrara sonriendo a Starbucks, Lex se dirigía a lo que sabía iba a ser su ejecución. Clark estaba convencido que debía conversar con su padre sobre sus sentimientos. Especialmente desde que Martha le había contado de su conversación con Lex en el hospital. Y ahora que Jonathan estaba restablecido, tomaba todas sus medicinas y se mostraba abierto a la identidad sexual de su hijo, Clark estaba seguro que era el momento para ser totalmente honesto. 

Lex, por su parte, no estaba tan seguro. En realidad, tenía pánico. Temía una reacción negativa de Jonathan o, peor aún, que sufriera un nuevo infarto. Si algo así llegaba a ocurrir, lo más probable es que perdiera a Clark definitivamente. Pero éste había insistido, argumentando que si su padre aprobaba su relación (o al menos no se oponía) podrían estar juntos nuevamente e incluso podrían admitir abiertamente su relación. Era esa posibilidad la que había persuadido a Lex para aceptar la invitación a pasar el domingo con los Kent, momento que Clark aprovecharía para sincerarse con su padre.

Y ahora se acercaban rápidamente a la granja, el estómago de Lex apretándose más y más a la vista de la casa.

Clark se estacionó frente a la puerta y saltó fuera de su camioneta. Lex abrió la puerta del pasajero lentamente, bajó del vehículo y siguió a su amigo hasta la puerta con la lentitud de un condenado a muerte camino al patíbulo.

Martha salió a recibirlos y los saludó con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y los invitó a pasar. Jonathan se adelantó a abrazar a su hijo y luego le tendió la mano a Lex, que le devolvió el saludo

.  
- Lex, me alegra que hayas venido –dijo el padre de Clark  
- El gusto es mío, Sr. Kent –respondió Lex, algo sorprendido por la amable recepción- No podía negarme a una invitación que incluyera la comida de Martha.  
- No te culpo. Nadie cocina mejor que ella.  
- Absolutamente –respondió Lex de inmediato. En verdad pensaba así, pero aunque hubiera estado en desacuerdo, jamás lo hubiera dicho. Era esencial no discutir con Jonathan Kent.  
- ¿Por qué no te sientas, Lex? –ofreció Jonathan- ¿Tomas algo¿Cerveza, limonada?  
- Limonada está bien, gracias  
- ¡Yo la traigo! –exclamó Clark y se escabulló a la cocina.  
Jonathan se sentó frente a Lex y lo miró fijamente.  
- Lex, hay algo que me gustaría conversar contigo –dijo  
- Claro, Sr. Kent, lo que usted diga –respondió Lex tratando de aparecer calmado, aunque por dentro estaba aterrorizado  
- Lex... yo.. quería darte las gracias  
La impresión de Lex fue tanta que abrió la boca de asombro  
- ¿Las gracias¿Por qué? –seguro no era por acostarse con su hijo  
- Martha me dijo que pagaste las cuentas del hospital y que fuiste una gran ayuda para ella y para Clark mientras estuve enfermo  
Así que la madre de Clark había estado haciendo algo de relaciones públicas. Lex estaba seguro que Jonathan le daría algún retorcido significado a todo apenas supiera la naturaleza de su relación con Clark.  
- No fue nada... quiero decir... Clark es mi amigo... era... era lo menos que podía hacer  
- Fue muy generoso de tu parte, Lex. Especialmente porque sé que a veces –énfasis en el "a veces"- he sido injusto contigo  
- Sr. Kent, no es nada. Yo comprendo que usted sólo ha tratado de proteger a su familia.  
Jonathan sólo respondió afirmando con la cabeza.  
Clark llegó en ese momento, llevando un vaso de limonada en la mano, el que le tendió a Lex con su mejor sonrisa.  
- Mamá dice que el almuerzo está listo –anunció alegremente. No importaba cuán difícil se pronosticara ese día, evidentemente la perspectiva de una buena comida era todo lo que tenía en mente por ahora. Lex deseó poder tener él también el cerebro en el estómago.

Durante el viaje desde Metrópolis, Lex y Clark habían acordado plantear el tema de su relación después del almuerzo. Por lo tanto, y ayudados por el excelente estofado de Martha, pudieron disfrutar de la comida en un buen estado de ánimo. Sin embargo cuando llegó el turno del café y el pie de cereza, Clark no pudo seguir esperando.

.  
- Papá, hay algo que me gustaría conversar contigo –dijo de pronto. Lex palideció (aún más) y Martha miró a su hijo con inquietud. Ella estaba al tanto de sus intenciones y le había dado su aprobación, pero aún así le preocupaba la reacción de su esposo.  
- Claro, hijo, dime –le respondió Jonathan despreocupadamente  
- Estoy enamorado –señaló Clark rápidamente. Nadie podía acusarlo de ser sutil.  
- ¿En verdad? –preguntó su padre- ¿De... bueno de...?  
- Sí, de un hombre.  
- ¡Oh! –Jonathan no atinó a decir nada más. Lex fijó la vista en la mesa y Martha permaneció alerta  
- Él... él es una persona muy especial para mí. Yo he estado enamorado de él durante bastante tiempo, pero hasta ahora no me atreví a pensar que podíamos tener una relación.  
- ¿No¿Por qué? –el Sr. Kent parecía genuinamente interesado en los sentimientos de su hijo. Lex pensó que debía ser un gran esfuerzo para él y que, seguramente, lo hacía por lo mucho que amaba a su hijo. El dolor de recordar la frialdad de su propio padre le hizo olvidar su nerviosismo por un momento.  
- Papá, tú sabes que tú y mamá son muy importantes para mí. Yo no podría estar con alguien sabiendo que ustedes me odian por ello  
- ¡Bebé, tú sabes que nunca podríamos odiarte! –interrumpió Martha  
- Clark, tu madre tiene razón –afirmó Jonathan- Admito que tu... ejem... confesión me tomó de sorpresa, pero no importa lo que decidas, nunca podría odiarte. Martha y yo te amamos y no puedes culparnos por preocuparnos por ti.  
- Lo sé –Clark sonrió con emoción- Yo también los amo.  
- Bueno¿quién es ese hombre tan especial? –preguntó el Sr. Kent en un tono casual (no totalmente exitoso)  
- Lex –respondió Clark, sonriendo en dirección de su enamorado. La mirada fulminante que le dirigió Jonathan hizo que Lex deseara que la tierra se hundiera y se lo tragara. Estaba totalmente perdido.


	8. Parte 8: Padres

**SECRETO  
****por AndreaV**

_**PARTE 8: PADRES**_

Nadie en la habitación sabía qué decir. Jonathan estaba demasiado impactado para articular palabra, Martha prefería esperar a la reacción de su esposo, Clark tenía miedo de que su padre se enfermara nuevamente y Lex, simplemente, temía que cualquier cosa que él dijera iba a provocar la furia de Jonathan.

.  
- Papá, di algo por favor –rogó Clark finalmente  
- Hijo... yo... no sé qué decir – le respondió Jonathan. Era evidente que estaba conteniendo lo que realmente quería expresar  
- Para mí... para nosotros – se corrigió Clark, mirando a Lex – es muy importante lo que tú y... -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la alarma de su teléfono celular. El timbre le indicaba que no era una llamada, sino una alerta de catástrofe. Clark estaba suscrito al servicio móvil de CNN, que le enviaba inmediatamente las noticias respecto a las palabras claves que él eligiera. En su caso éstas habían sido: accidente, terremoto, tsunami, catástrofe, bomba, atentado y otras de similar naturaleza. Esa era la forma en que Superman se enteraba de dónde lo necesitaban.

Clark se apresuró a leer el mensaje recién recibido.  
- Lo siento, tengo que irme. Hay un motín en una cárcel colombiana – se disculpó y desapareció, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí.  
- Odio cuando hace eso – murmuró Lex. Martha y Jonathan se voltearon a mirarlo con los ojos extremadamente abiertos de asombro. Clark no les había dicho que Lex sabía su secreto.  
- ¿Desde cuando...? –musitó Martha  
- Desde hace varios años, cuando recordé lo que pasó en Belle Rieve –respondió Lex, comprendiendo lo que ella quería decir- Pero Clark me lo confirmó hace algunos meses, cuando reanudamos nuestra amistad.  
- ¿Son amantes? –preguntó Jonathan de pronto.

A pesar de que hace unos meses lo hubiera creído imposible, Lex sintió que se sonrojaba. Últimamente le pasaba eso, en especial alrededor de la familia Kent.  
- No, señor – le respondió mirándolo a los ojos y sosteniendo la mirada. En ese momento se alegraba de la decisión de Clark, porque no tenía que mentir.  
- ¿No?  
- No, Clark no desea que seamos nada más que amigos, a menos que tengamos su consentimiento –afirmó Lex con tranquilidad. Tenía que conservar la calma y tratar de que los Kent comprendieran que sus intenciones eran serias.  
- Pero si fuera por ti, lo serían ¿Verdad? – replicó Jonathan con ironía  
- ¡Jonathan! –lo reprendió Martha  
- No te preocupes, Martha. Es una pregunta legítima- la tranquilizó Lex y luego, dirigiéndose a ambos esposos, añadió:- Si fuera por mí, Clark no sería mi amante, sería mi esposo y formaríamos una familia.  
- ¡Nunca! – exclamó Jonathan, golpeando la mesa  
- Jonathan, tranquilízate por favor- le rogó Martha  
- Sr. Kent, por favor – le pidió Lex – Yo sé que eso no es posible  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! –contestó Jonathan- Lex, yo agradezco los que has hecho por nosotros. Pero mi hijo no es negociable  
- ¡Yo nunca dije que lo fuera¡No era esa mi intención! –era evidente que Lex resentía esas palabras y que estaba luchando, muy a su pesar, por contener las lágrimas (de dolor o rabia, ni el mismo estaba seguro)  
- La felicidad de Clark es lo más importante en el mundo para nosotros –explicó Jonathan, tratando de serenarse- Y no creo que él pueda ser feliz con alguien como tú

Lex no supo qué responder. El significado que encerraban esas pocas palabras era inmenso. Él no era digno de Clark, no porque fuera hombre (estaba seguro que Jonathan Kent aceptaría a cualquier otro novio que Clark le presentara) sino porque era él. Un Luthor. Lex. Siempre una decepción para todos. Nunca suficientemente bueno para merecer que lo amaran.

El padre de Clark no confiaba en él y no creía que tuviera algo, además de dinero, que ofrecerle a su hijo. Y si había algo que NO movía a los Kent era el dinero. Irónicamente, eso era parte de lo que hacía que Lex los quisiera tanto.

.  
- Jonathan, tú sabes que nada es más importante para mí en el mundo que esta familia –habló Martha de pronto. Su esposo asintió con la cabeza. – Por lo mismo, tengo que decir que no estoy de acuerdo contigo -añadió y, antes que él pudiera interrumpirla, prosiguió:- Clark y Lex se aman y creo que eso es lo único que necesitan para ser felices.

Lex estaba sorprendido y emocionado por las palabras de Martha. Trató de decir algo, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. A cambio, le dirigió una mirada de gratitud que lo dijo todo.

.  
- Martha, no creo... –protestó Jonathan  
- Jonathan, escúchame –lo interrumpió ella con ese tono que indicaba que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta- Ellos han estado enamorados por mucho tiempo. Años. Y ha sido muy difícil y doloroso para ambos llegar hasta este punto.  
- Pero... –trató de protestar Jonathan. Después de tanto tiempo juntos aún no aprendía cuando no discutir con su esposa.  
- ¡Jonathan Kent! –lo detuvo ella antes de que pudiera continuar- Clark ha estado enamorado de Lex durante muchos años. Desde que era un adolescente, en realidad. Pero tenía miedo de herirnos o de que no lo quisiéramos si nos contaba y por eso se contuvo todo este tiempo, especialmente después de tu ataque cardiaco. Lex por su parte –Martha lo señalo y él fijó los ojos en la mesa. Se sentía incómodo en esa discusión, aunque él fuera el tema principal- ha soportado que Clark lo abandone, no una sino dos veces. Otro en su lugar hubiera dado vuelta la página; sin embargo, él no ha dejado de amar a nuestro hijo. Ni de esperarlo.

Lex no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno de los Kent. Pero cómo de pronto nadie parecía querer decir nada, levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que ambos lo estaban observando, Martha con dulzura y Jonathan con... ¿admiración?

Después de unos segundos, fue Jonathan quien habló finalmente:  
- Lex, te ruego que nos dejes solos. Necesito conversar con mi esposa –pidió calmadamente

Lex, incómodo con la situación, se apresuró a levantarse de la silla.  
- Por supuesto –dijo- Si Clark pregunta por mí, voy a estar en la mansión  
- Se lo diremos apenas vuelva –le aseguró Martha con una sonrisa. Dios¡cómo quería Lex a esa mujer!  
- Gracias. Gracias por todo –añadió Lex a modo de despedida y salió.


	9. Parte 9: Nunca

**SECRETO  
****por AndreaV**

_**PARTE 9: NUNCA**_

Lex jugaba distraídamente con el vaso de escocés que tenía en la mano, la mirada perdida en el horizonte que lentamente pasaba del rojo del atardecer al negro de la noche. Hacía horas que había salido de la casa de los Kent y estaba seguro que Clark debía haber vuelto hace mucho. En CNN habían mostrado imágenes de su intervención en el motín carcelario en Colombia. Todo se había resuelto antes de las cuatro de la tarde (hora de Kansas). Ya eran pasadas las siete y Clark no daba señales de vida. Martha le había prometido a Lex que le diría a su hijo que él estaba en el castillo. Sin embargo, Lex estaba seguro que Jonathan lo había retenido. Posiblemente aún le estaba diciendo lo desgraciada que era su elección amorosa.

Lex se daba cuenta que había sido muy iluso de su parte el dejarse llevar por las fantasías de Clark. Pero cuando le había dicho que debían contarle la verdad a Jonathan y que, si éste no se oponía a la relación, podrían estar juntos, Lex no había podido resistirse. Era un sueño que había acariciado por demasiado tiempo. ¡Qué estúpido! Después de tantos rechazos, ya debería haber aprendido. En realidad, lo había hecho, pero cuando se trataba de Clark su lógica dejaba de funcionar.

Sin embargo, aún tenía una esperanza. Confiaba en Martha y en que ella convenciera a Jonathan (y a Clark) de que no había nada de malo en que al menos siguieran siendo amigos. Ahora que los Kent sabían que él conocía el secreto de Clark, la conclusión lógica era que lo mejor era tener a Lex Luthor de amigo que de enemigo. No es que él fuera a hacer algo para dañar al amor de su vida, pero si era la carta que tenía que jugar para conservarlo a su lado, lo iba a hacer. Al menos dejaría que el padre de Clark pensara en la posibilidad.

Lex bebió de una vez lo que quedaba escocés en su vaso, luego tomó la botella, se tiró en el sillón y se dispuso a emborracharse.

* * *

¡Dios! Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. ¿Qué había pasado¿Lo había golpeado un mutante¿Lo había mandado a asesinar su padre nuevamente? No, eso no era posible, su padre estaba muerto. ¡Oh! Ya recordaba, se había tomado más de dos botellas de escocés y ahora tenía una resaca espantosa. Ni siquiera su increíble poder de curación la podían evitar. 

.  
- Buenos días, bello durmiente. Hasta que decidiste despertar –dijo una voz junto a él. Lex saltó de la impresión y finalmente abrió los ojos. Era Clark. Acostado junto a él. En su cama.  
- ¿Clark¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué hago yo aquí?  
- Anoche te encontré dormido en la biblioteca, completamente borracho, así que te traje hasta tu habitación. No me atreví a dejarte solo.

Lex trató de incorporarse en la cama, pero sintió que todo le daba vueltas y volvió a recostarse.  
- Pensé que no ibas a venir –dijo- Te esperé hasta tarde.  
- Lo siento, cuando volvía de Colombia vi unos delfines que necesitaban mi ayuda. Y luego pasé varias horas conversando con mis padres.  
- Sí, me imaginaba que algo así había pasado... menos los delfines, claro.  
- Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero quería tener una conversación detallada con mi padre. Necesitaba ser totalmente honesto con él.  
- Bueno, y ¿cuál es la sentencia? –preguntó Lex tratando de ser irónico.

Clark no respondió, sólo lo miró con dulzura, una sonrisa tratando de formarse en sus labios.  
- ¿Bien? –insistió Lex  
- ¿Cómo sabes que hay una sentencia? –replicó Clark en tono enigmático  
- Clark, estamos hablando de tu padre. Siempre hay una sentencia cuando se trata de mí –añadió Lex, con los ojos cerrados porque la habitación le parecía demasiado brillante.  
- Por supuesto. Lex Luthor siempre espera lo "mejor" de la gente –respondió Clark, burlándose un poco

Lex abrió los ojos y se incorporó, pese a que nuevamente sintió que el mundo daba vueltas aceleradamente a su alrededor.  
- ¿Quieres decir que tu padre no amenazó con matarme? –preguntó con incredulidad  
- Aunque te parezca increíble, no. No lo hizo –dijo Clark  
- Clark...  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Qué diablos dijo! –gritó Lex- Ya tengo un dolor de cabeza lo bastante fuerte como para que tú vengas y más encima juegues a las adivinanzas conmigo  
- No es mi culpa que te hayas emborrachado –protestó Clark juguetonamente  
- ¡CLARK KENT! –exclamó Lex, a segundos de perder totalmente la paciencia  
- Esta bien, está bien... contigo no se puede guardar un poco de misterio –Clark se acomodó frente a Lex y sin despegar la mirada, le respondió con una sonrisa:- Mi padre dijo que no se oponía a que fueras mi novio, siempre y cuando me trataras bien, no me engañaras y no me compraras regalos muy caros.

Lex no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándolo como si no hubiera comprendido una palabra de lo que acababa de escuchar. Después de más de un minuto lo único que atinó a murmurar fue:  
- ¿Qué?  
Clark soltó una carcajada. Tomó el rostro de Lex entre sus manos y lo besó con dulzura. Luego, sin soltarlo, añadió:  
- Me alegra que aún existan cosas que pueden sorprenderte. No te imaginas lo tierno que te ves cuando te desconciertas.  
- Clark, por favor, no juegues conmigo –suplicó Lex- Dime que no es una broma...  
- No es una broma  
- Tu padre aceptó que seamos novios  
- Así es, mi padre aceptó que seamos novios. Aunque mi madre no está totalmente convencida...  
- ¿QUÉ?  
- ¡Caíste! –rió Clark – Por supuesto que mamá está de acuerdo. Ella siempre ha tenido una debilidad por ti.  
- ¡Oh, Clark! Eso fue cruel –se quejó Lex y, sin poder contenerse, abrazó a su novio y rompió a llorar.

* * *

Varias horas después, Lex y Clark yacían perezosamente sobre la cama, con el sol de la tarde bañando sus cuerpos desnudos. Satisfechos. Felices. 

.  
- Es increíble lo rápido que el sexo puede quitar una resaca –dijo Lex sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro  
- ¿Rápido? Pensé que lo habíamos hecho todas esas veces porque no podías aliviar el dolor de cabeza –bromeó Clark  
- ¿Yo dije eso?  
- Mmmm... no lo sé. Tal vez lo imaginé. O tal vez estaba distraído besándote y tocándote.  
- Es probable. A decir verdad, no recuerdo cuando se fue mi dolor de cabeza. Yo también estaba... distraído... en otras cosas.

Ambos rieron con ganas. Lex atrajo a Clark hacia su cuerpo hasta que quedaron frente a frente, muy juntos.  
- Clark Jerome Kent¿quieres ser mi novio? –le preguntó con seriedad  
- Pensé que ya lo era  
- Nunca te lo pedí formalmente.  
- ¡Oh! Sí, si quiero. Y tú, Alexander Jos...  
- ¡Acepto!  
- ¡LEX! No me dejaste terminar.  
- Preferí aceptar antes que te arrepintieras –respondió Lex con los ojos vidriosos, trasluciendo más emoción de la que deseaba. Aún sorprendido de que esto estuviera pasando realmente.  
- Nunca podría arrepentirme de estar contigo. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado.  
- ¿Nunca?  
- Nunca

**FIN**


End file.
